


Jones, Ianto Jones/Who Needs James Bond When I have Jones, Ianto Jones?

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: Jantolution, Humor, M/M, Rating: NC17, Ratings: PG, Smut, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.<br/>Summary: Jack's thinking about something that happened a few days before ...<br/>Spoilers: Missing scene from 'Meat' and 'Fragments<br/>Prompt: James Bond and Cliches (blushing, eye rolling, rooftops)<br/>Rating: pg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jones, Ianto Jones

 

A/N For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/jantolution/profile) **jantolution**  Challenge #17. This has take me ages to get it do do what i wanted it to ...

  


Jack was watching him again, through the glass wall of his window. He had been doing it all morning, more than normal and it was beginning to become a little disconcerting. Enough was enough he decided, making coffee for them both he headed up to Jack's office while Jack watched his every step and not moving away from the window until he had entered the room.

“Okay, why are your eyes glued to my every move?” Ianto asked as he handed him his mug.

“Any number of things, your cute arse is the first thing that springs to mind but ...”

“You've always watched me Jack, but today it's so obvious that the others have commented on it.”

Jack grinned, lent against the wall behind him and folded his arms. “I was thinking this morning of the other day in the armoury when you were doing your 'Dirty Harry' impersonation and it got me thinking.”

“Hope it didn't hurt your brain too much.” Ianto dead panned.

Jack ignored him. “You're more James Bond than Dirty Harry, there's the suits for a start and the way you first introduced yourself to me.”

Ianto feigned ignorance.

“Oh you remember, I know you do Jones, Ianto Jones.” Jack chuckled.

“Yep, now that you mention it. It wasn't intentional you know, it just kinda came out.”

“Very cute though.” Jack replied, watched as Ianto blushed a little.

“So you have a 'thing' for James Bond?”

“He's cute, a spy, seems to get all the ladies so he must know what he's doing in bed ...” Jack trailed off as Ianto rolled his eyes.

“Yep, well, just keep your eyes to yourself.” Ianto told him, heading back out the office knowing without looking that Jack was still watching him.

It was some hours later when Jack was perched on the top of the highest building in Cardiff, he had tried everything he could to get the image of Ianto as James Bond out of his head but so far nothing had working. Watching Ianto's every move either with his own eyes or via the CCTV all day hadn't helped so here he was taking in the view, getting some fresh air and trying to clear his mind.

As footsteps scrunched on the roof surface behind him he span around and gasped, his eyes lighting up with excitement and expectation. Ianto came to a stop some feet away, outlined by the red of the setting sun behind him. He was wearing a black tuxedo complete with a white ruffled front shirt and black bow tie.

Over one arm he had draped a blanket and in his hands were a bottle of champagne and two glasses, he walked, no swaggered towards Jack with a small smirk on his face at the expression on his face not saying a word as he placed the bottle and glasses on the floor before spreading out the blanket at their feet and then moved closer to Jack.

“I do believe we've met before, Jones, Ianto Jones. I'm sure you remember me?” Ianto held out his hand.

“I never forget a gorgeous face.” Jack replied as he took Ianto's hand and shook it.

At that moment Ianto pulled Jack into his arms and kissed him soundly until they were both breathless.

“Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?” Jack panted.

“Well” Ianto grinned as he pulled him down onto the blanket. “I think you better check for yourself.”

The End.


	2. Who Needs James Bond When I have Jones, Ianto Jones?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: What happened on the blanket ... , sequel to 'Jones, Ianto Jones'  
> Rating: NC17

Clothes were lost quickly and Ianto pressed Jack into the soft blanket, his hands holding Jacks over his head as he began to kiss him. Jack sighed softly as Ianto placed small butterfly kisses to his lips, starting and one side of mouth and ending at the other with what seemed like torturous slowness before pressing his closed lips to Jack's.

As Jack's lips parted beneath in invitation Ianto's tongue slid from between his lips and caressed Jack's lover lip, teasingly slow before repeating the action on the upper lip as Jack moaned in frustration beneath him. Ianto pulled back for and watched for Jack's reaction, Jack's eyes flew open and Ianto smirked at the look in his eyes before claiming his mouth again.

This time there was no slowness or teasing, his mouth came down hard on Jack's as his tongue dominated Jack's, teeth clashing together as Jack kissed back with equal lust until the had to part for breath. As Jack looked into his eye's Ianto bit down on Jack's bottom lip, just hard enough for little spikes of pleasure to flow into Jack without breaking the skin before soothing it with his tongue and pulling back again.

“You're a tease Mr Jones.” Jack murmured, struggling half heartedly to get Ianto to release his hands. Jack moaned as Ianto kissed him on the side of the neck and released Jack's hands.

“That's nothing.” Ianto replied before sucking on the very spot he had just kissed, marking Jack before straddling Jack's hips

The palms of Ianto's hands skimmed over Jack's smooth chest, following their path till they reached Jack's nipples. Ianto's fingers teasing them, already hard from the cool night air as Jack's back arched off the ground a little while small moans of pleasure escaped his lips.

“Ianto.” The name slipped breathlessly from between Jack's lips as his hands reached up and his fingers tangled in the soft curls of hair adorning Ianto's chest, pulling on them very slightly in the way he knew Ianto liked his eyes open and looking deep into Ianto's before wrapping his arms around Ianto tight and pulling him down, their bodies flush as they kissed passionately again, Jack rolling them so Ianto was now below.

“I can tease too.” Jack whispered in Ianto's ear before bending down and sucking a nipple into his mouth, his teeth grazing the hard sensitive nub as Ianto's hands entangled in his hair just staying the right side of pleasure as his teeth continued their assault on Ianto's nipple.

Jack's tongue soothed the worried skin before he trailed kisses down Ianto's torso, stopping every so often to nip and suck before dipping the tip of his tongue into Ianto's belly button making him squirm in pleasure beneath him. A small smile crossed Jack's face as Ianto's fingers tightened in his hair a little more, no one could hold a candle to him when it came to teasing.

The flat of Jack's tongue licked a trail across Ianto's stomach and down to his hip, stopping and taking the time to add a couple of love bites before moving lower, ignoring the engorged cock that bobbed in front of his eyes Jack moved so he was between Ianto's legs, holding them apart as his tongue resumed it journey, over his perineum and and then back, teasing his balls before sucking one into his mouth.

Ianto's hips canted as Jack's mouth released his ball and sucked in the other giving it equal attention before letting it free as he raised Ianto's hips and his tongue slid along the cleft of Ianto's buttocks. Jack's hands parted them, the tip of his index finger playing with the tight hole as he watched and felt the muscle quiver under his touch, teasing it until he felt it begin to relax.

Jack slid his knees backwards so he was lying between Ianto's legs and Ianto moaned out loudly as the tip of Jack's tongue replaced his fingertip, Jack's hands keeping his buttocks parted wide as his tongue swirled over and around the arsehole before stiffening it into a point and teasing it directly, feeling the muscles relax more and more under it's ministrations until the tip was dipping inside his lovers arse, preparing him for what was to come.

Ianto moved a hand from Jack's head and wrapped it around his own cock, thrusting into his hand and then back onto Jack's tongue as he felt his orgasm growing inside himself. His mind seeing Jack's tongue thrusting inside his body as the sensations flowed through his body, his hand pumping faster and faster until his come spurted in hot streams over his belly and chest.

Jack's tongue didn't stop until Ianto's hand had stilled, then moving back onto his knees he slid a finger easily into Ianto's saliva wet hole and a second, assuring himself he wouldn't hurt him before withdrawing them slowly pushing his cock into the tight channel as Ianto moaned in pleasure until he was fully seated.

“Okay?” Jack asked.

Ianto just nodded his consent and Jack began to move, the tightness of the hot channel sending spikes of pleasure through his body as his thrusts got faster and faster until he was pounding into Ianto's body. Bending forwards he put a hand behind Ianto's head and pulled him upwards for a kiss as the thrusts got more and more erratic, Ianto swallowing his gasps of pleasure as his orgasm hit and he came as deep as possible inside his lover.

They collapsed in a tangled heap on the blanket, Jack reached out with his hand and grabbed the edge of his coat and dragged it towards them, draping it over their naked bodies as their bodies came down from their orgasms, kissing as they held each other close. When they finally made to move a little later Jack picked up the bow tie and tied it expertly around Ianto's neck.

“James Bond has nothing on us.” Ianto chuckled as he pulled on his trousers.

“Who needs James Bond when I have Jones, Ianto Jones.” Jack grinned.

The End.


End file.
